Jessebelle
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Jessebelle |jname=ルミカ |tmname=Rumika |slogan=no |image=Jessebelle.png |size=250px |caption=Jessebelle |colors=yes |eyes= Jade |hair=Red |gender=Female |region=Kanto |relatives=Unknown |anime=yes |epnum=EP048 |epname=Holy Matrimony! |enva=Rachael Lillis (4Kids) Michele Knotz ( ) |java=Megumi Hayashibara }} Jessebelle (Japanese: ルミカ Rumika) was the woman appointed to be James's fiancée by his parents, and a recurring character in the Pokémon anime. She is also a doppelgänger of Jessie. History Jessebelle first appeared in Holy Matrimony!, where James returned to his parents' mansion in Kanto after receiving word that they had died. However, this was just a hoax to lure him into marrying Jessebelle; if he did marry her, he would receive his massive inheritance. However it soon became apparent that James was absolutely terrified of Jessebelle; he explained to Jessie, , and how the marriage had been arranged when he and Jessebelle were young, and she had always been bossy. She would follow him around constantly tormenting him and telling him what to do and how he should do things. She was the main reason why James ran away from home. ]] Since he had not seen Jessebelle for years, James was shocked to discover that she had an almost identical appearance to Jessie. Jessebelle expelled Jessie, Meowth, and Ash's group from the home and chased James around the mansion's basement, threatening him with her 's and a long whip. Eventually, Growlie broke out from its doghouse and came to rescue James from Jessebelle. The two had a Pokémon battle, with Growlie being victorious and Jessebelle running off the estate. Jessebelle is, as demonstrated by her debut appearance, extremely controlling and obsessive. She is a stuck-up, elitist woman with a dominatrix personality and a great affection for James. Jessebelle reappeared in a flashback in ''The Heartbreak of Brock. James still appears to not have changed his feelings on Jessebelle, who was seen in another flashback in Two Degrees of Separation!. He was happy to visit his second summer home until he was told that Jessebelle was on her way there, and he, along with Jessie and Meowth, promptly left the premises. She reappeared in person in The Treasure Is All Mine!, where she once again fiercely chased after her eternal run-away fiancé, much to his horror. In the same episode it was revealed the arrangement was actually made after James expressed interest in her while they were children. Unfortunately, it wasn't until after the engagement was announced that James was exposed to her less than tolerable personality, apparently starting with her insulting his beloved pet , Growlie. Pokémon , and it evolved into a and then a sometime after James had ran away from home. Vileplume was used in Holy Matrimony! to make sure Jessebelle could slow James down and keep him from escaping, in which it not only affected James, but also , , and . However, with the help of Growlie, James managed to escape. Vileplume later reappeared in The Treasure Is All Mine!, where Jessebelle used it to open a blocked passageway. Vileplume's known moves are and .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |en=Rachael Lillis (4Kids dub) Michele Knotz (TPCI dub) |fi=Jenni Sivonen (EP048) Susa Saukko (DP153) |it=Jasmine Laurenti (EP048) Emanuela Pacotto (DP002 - DP153) |ja=林原めぐみ Megumi Hayashibara |no=Lena Meieran (EP048) |pl=Olga Borys (EP048) Dorota Lanton (EP198) Unknown voice actresses (DP002; DP153) |pt_br=Isabel de Sá |pt_eu=Sandra Faleiro |es_eu=Amparo Valencia |es_la=Elena Ramírez (EP048) Diana Pérez (DP002) Rebeca Gómez (DP153) |he=מאיה בר שלום Maya Bar Shalom |de=Martina Dunker}} Trivia * Jessebelle's English name is both a pun on Jessie's name and a near-homonym of . ** Also, "-belle" is a common suffix used in females' names, such as Lisabelle or Maybelle. *** The term "belle" is also used to describe a southern young woman (southern-belle), which may relate to Jessebelle's steel-magnolia accent. * Despite her similarities to Jessie, Jessebelle's hair color has remained red throughout the series, while Jessie's turned purple when the coloring began to be done digitally in Here's Lookin' at You, Elekid. * Possibly because of her many similarities to Jessie, the voice actresses that have played Jessebelle are mostly played by the same voice actresses who played Jessie. * In the original series, Jessebelle has jade-colored irises, but later on, in the , the eye color swapped to a more bluish tone, most likely due to the animators changing to digital coloring. Names Category:Anime characters Category:Doppelgängers de:Jessiebelle es:Jessiebelle fr:Jessiebelle it:Jessiebelle zh:魯美嘉